


Ice and Heart

by StellaLuna34



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff, Hockey AU, M/M, Sort Of, i don't really know what else to tag, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLuna34/pseuds/StellaLuna34
Summary: The adventure of Tony Stark, a popular hockey player, and how his life collides with another great hockey player by the name of Stephen Strange.





	Ice and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The discord server I'm in had a Hockey AU prompt and I couldn't help myself.   
> P.S. I may get some rules or penalties wrong because I basically binge-watched and read the rules for Hockey over the course of two nights.

He needed to get out. He knew he’d give a good swing to his father if he stayed in the house any longer. All the expensive, white marble tile and numerous filled trophy cases made him feel sick to his stomach. Everywhere he looked, there was some sort of article, trophy, or picture frame with his father’s face or name. With a huff, Tony swung his bulky red hockey bag to sit comfortably on his shoulder.

“You better go work on your sloppy shots. Maybe next game you’ll finally win something.” He heard his father spit drunkenly. Tony felt his blood begin to boil.

“Maybe next time you’ll be home sober.” Tony hissed back as he snatched his car keys from the key rack by the front entrance. As he walked out of the mansion-like house, the late october air felt cool against his cheeks. The sun still sat high in the vibrant blue sky, but it was beginning to sink, and there were strokes of orange scattered near the horizon. 

Tony didn’t take long to speed out of the driveway and down the picture-perfect neighborhood street. He honestly tried not to turn his anger into road rage, but it was difficult. In no time, he was pulling into the old, weathered ice skating rink parking lot. As he stepped into the indoor facility, he let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed from their raised state. Barely anybody was there, and Tony couldn’t be happier. There was only three figure skaters practicing and a young man around his age teaching a small boy how to skate. It didn’t take long for Tony to stretch and lace up his hot rod red hockey skates. He didn’t bother with his other gear; he just needed to burn off steam. All he took was his black jacket and his headphones. As soon as his right foot stepped on the ice, he was off speeding around. The feeling of the cold rink air filling up his lungs eased the throbbing headache he had.

As he weaved past the figure skaters and did his usual foot maneuvers to turn smoothly, he caught a glance at the lesson he kept speeding past. The boy was struggling to do the beginner’s step-march because his gaze was locked on Tony. His chocolate brown eyes were wide with excitement and the teacher had to constantly wave to get him out of his trance. A smirk formed on Tony’s lips as he did more tricks to wow the kid. The teacher, however, seemed to get more annoyed. 

As he passed the them again, he felt something brush against his arm and his headphones were ripped from his ears. It took all of Tony’s strength to not curse.

“What was that for?!” He shouted as he gracefully turned around and skidded to a halt, sending ice flying. As Tony turned around, his eyes locked on the glaring turquoise eyes of the teacher. The dark-haired teacher smoothly halted as well. 

“Stop distracting my student and slow down.” He stated calmly, but had a hint of annoyance hidden in his tone. He wrapped Tony’s headphones around his hand and speed off to the young boy. 

“Hey, give those back!” Tony yelled as he hastily skated to catch up. 

“Or what?” The young man snapped back as he slowed down to be next to the young student. Tony couldn’t help but give an up-to-no-good smile as he sped up only to skid by, spraying the boy and the teacher with the cold slush. The boy squealed with joy and began to laugh while the teacher rolled his ocean green-blue eyes. To Tony’s surprise, there was something enchanting about the teacher that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He had strikingly handsome features that seemed to glow against the bright white color of the ice. The royal blue workout jacket he wore complimented him as well as the fitted black pants. 

“You’re definitely not getting these back.” The teacher scoffed, but there was something about his tone that signaled he was joking. Tony turned back around and skated back to the two.

“I got an idea. How ‘bout we race? If I win, I get my headphones back. If you win, you keep them.” Tony asked with his trademark smile. The teacher rolled his eyes, but the child gasped in excitement.

“Mr. Strange, you gotta do it! You gotta!” He chanted as he tugged on the blue jacket.

“Peter, you still have ten minutes of your lesson.” The teacher argued, which made the kid pout.

“Fine, but you’re gonna race him after the lesson.” Peter stated. Before the teacher could say anything, Tony interrupted.

“I like the way you think, kid. Sounds like a plan.” He laughed as he ruffled the boy’s light brown hair. The teacher sent him another glare, but Tony smiled back. Before they started up the lesson again, the kid half skated, half slipped to Tony’s side.

“I know you’re gonna win.” Peter said with a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I plan too.” Tony replied as he patted the kid’s back lightly. 

After the ten minutes were over, Peter hurriedly went to the sitting area by the tempered glass so he had a good view of the ice. 

“So how long have you been skating Mr. Strange?” Tony asked as he skated towards the teacher and tapped the side of his skate to the black, older pair the teacher sported. “Looks like those skates have been through a lot.”

“Its Stephen.” The teacher replied. 

“Well Stephen, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Tony. You didn’t answer my question. How long have you been skating?” Tony pressed again.

“Since I was little.” Stephen finally replied.

“So, are you a figure skater?” Tony jokingly asked, knowing his answer was wrong. Stephen rolled his eyes, and Tony internally high-fived himself for getting the reaction he wanted.

“Do these look like figure skates to you?” Stephen questioned annoyingly as he gestured to his hockey skates.

“I don’t know, they could be.”

Both of the skaters were interrupted by the shout of the young boy.

“Are you guys ready?!” He shouted.

“Yup! Just give us the signal, kid!” Tony shouted back. As soon as Peter shouted “go”, both skaters sped off. The agreement was ten laps around the rink. Whoever passed the main gate after ten laps would win fair and square. Luckily for them, the figure skaters left, so the rink was entirely theirs. At first, Tony was way ahead of Stephen, but as they sharply turned into their third lap, Stephen was right on his tail. As Tony swiftly glided around the orange cones, he dug his skates more into the ice to gain momentum. He could feel his heart thud against his chest as he turned again, sending a shower of slush behind. At one point, Stephen gained the lead. As he had passed Tony, he noticed Stephen was trying to hide a smile, but was failing. Smile or not, his excitement practically beamed from his sea blue eyes. Tony could tell Stephen was enjoying the adrenaline rush just as much as he was. 

Once Tony caught up with Stephen again, he lightly elbowed him as if he were shoving him out of the way. Stephen looked to his side and shook his head. 

“This is a race, not a game.” Stephen yelled breathlessly. 

“We never specified the rules.” Tony laughed as he gave Stephen another light shove. 

Cold slush continued to coat the outside of the oval the two skaters had created. The sound of the skates carving into the ice and laughter echoed the facility as the race went on. Lap after lap, the lead continued to change. At some points, both skaters would show off and do swift maneuvers as they turned a corner. 

At the last two laps, Tony began to slightly worry.  Stephen had gained the lead again and didn’t seem to struggle at all. If he was being honest, he was just as much impressed as he was anxious. As Stephen turned the third corner in the lap, Tony continued to gain speed. Tony could feel his heartbeat in his ears as they went into the final lap. As they sped around the first corner, Stephen blocked him from cutting in front. Tony tried again, but couldn’t pass Stephen without the risk of slipping. Tony’s adrenaline kicked into overdrive as the neared the last two corners. With the last bit of stamina he had saved, Tony glided past the young teacher and took the lead by the fourth and final corner. He left out a holler of joy as he passed the finish line. He glided into a stop, facing the small bleachers Peter sat in, and bowed as if he had just finished a spectacular performance. Peter shouted with joy as well and stood up to clap. 

“Congrats on the win.” Stephen managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. “I have to admit, that was better than I expected it to be.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied. “But you had me stressing at points. Almost thought I wasn’t going to win, but of course I did.”

Stephen shook his head and laughed breathlessly as he tossed Tony the headphones. 

“That was awesome!” They both heard Peter shout from the main gate. “I can’t wait to skate like you guys.”

Stephen’s bright smile faltered as he saw his coworker by the gate carrying a big blue bucket. Tony caught the change in mood and ushered Peter towards his Aunt, who was waiting by the door. 

“Clean this up.” Tony heard the cowork spit as he threw keys at Stephen. “I don’t want to see any divots when I walk in here tomorrow morning. Make sure to use the Zamboni before you go.” 

Once Peter and the coworker left, Stephen walked towards the ice again, giving Tony his back.

“You should probably go.” Stephen murmured as he looked at his cracked watch. “We just closed.” 

Instead of heading for the door, Tony grabbed the other bucket of slush by the front desk and walked on the ice with Stephen.

“I made this mess too. I’d hate to leave it all to you.” he replied, leaving Stephen wide-eyed.

Tony was thankful they stayed in a pretty consistent oval, so all the divots were centered in one spot. Both him and Stephen silently agreed to work from the outside and meet in the middle. As Tony filled the divots with the ice slush and covered them with a water bottle, he noticed Stephen stop often to rub his gloved hands together. Tony’s hands were cold too, but he had a nice pair of black waterproof gloves on, so it didn’t bother him too much. 

Once they finished their sides, they began to work together to fill up the last couple of small divots. 

“What team do you play for?” Tony asked once Stephen was close enough to hear. 

“The Sorcerers.” the young teacher replied.

“Wait, the Sandra Sorcerers? I thought that team didn’t participate.” Tony added.

“They didn’t for a while, but they restarted the team a few years ago.” 

There was a pause of silence as they continue to work.

“I play for the Knights. Classic right?” Tony added as he continued to pack the slush on the ice. 

“Trust me, I know.” Stephen sharply replied. Tony turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“No one shuts up about the famous McKinley Knights around here, especially when it’s about the team’s shining star.” Stephen explained as he gestured to Tony.

“Glad to know I’m famous here.” 

“You’re famous everywhere.”

“Not  _ everywhere _ .” Tony laughed, causing Stephen to look up from his work just to give him a look that screamed ‘really?’. 

Once the ice was all patched up and smoothed out by the zamboni, Stephen and Tony locked up the facility. Before they parted ways, Tony fished through his bag and pulled out dark red thermal gloves.

“I think you might need this.” He said as he handed them to Stephen. “Those old yellow gloves don’t seem to be doing their job.”

“They’re gold.” Stephen corrected.

“Whatever.” 

As Stephen studied them, he shook his head.

“I can’t take these. They’re too nice, and I’m gonna take a wild guess and say they’re expensive too.” Stephen replied.

“Meh, I’ve got lots to spare. Besides, I don’t get cold easily, but it seems like you do.”

Stephen took the gloves from Tony and gazed at them in silent awe. 

“Thank you Tony.” He replied genuinely, and Tony felt something stir in his chest.

“No problem. See ya around.”

As the two skaters walked to their cars, Tony felt oddly giddy. Was it from the adrenaline rush from earlier? No, it was a different feeling. The strong feeling of happiness stemmed from something besides him, and he half-hoped it wouldn’t develop into something that could possibly fail. Tony hoped the handsome skater felt a similar feeling. As he turned around to take a last glance at Stephen, he watched him try to bit back a smile, and he guessed he might be half right. 

 


End file.
